


Not Loving to Hate, but Hating to Love

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love/Hate, M/M, Reconciliation, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: Remember that episode where Edward threatens Oswald to call him the Riddler and Fish comes to his rescue? What would have happened if Fish hadn't showed up? As Edward threatens Oswald with torture and death, he begins to realize there is a very thin line between hate and love. And he may have already crossed it.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward would help Barbara take control of Gotham. He had promised her he would, and he intended to follow through. But before that he had some unfinished business to take care of. Oswald was back from the dead. He couldn’t allow that. It threatened everything his fragile identity was built upon. He was the Riddler and he would prove that when he got rid of Oswald for good this time. Yes, he would kill the Penguin once more to show his worth, but only after Oswald acknowledged him and said his name.

Edward, Barbara and her crew had little difficulty finding Oswald. Not after his ditsy redheaded cohort had spilled the location of this overgrown greenhouse to street trash girl. Now Edward had Oswald right where he wanted him. And where was his army of freaks that he had boasted of? It appeared that the Penguin had less power than he had thought.

“Call me..." Edward growled, "The Riddler!”

Despite the gun aimed at him, Oswald showed no fear. He had already died once at this man’s hands. What more did he have to lose? He looked Edward down then up before meeting his eyes defiantly.

“No.”

If he was going to die anyway, he was not about to give Ed anything! Especially not calling him by his ridiculous moniker! The man before him did not deserve that level of respect. Besides he would not give Ed the satisfaction. Not after everything the man had put him through. Not with the rage that still boiled his blood. Furious, Edward gave him two choices: call him Riddler and die quickly or…

“It could take hours. Days!” Ed explained glaring down at him, “It will be-”

Oswald cut him off, hissing, “I’ll take option B, Ed.”

Edward grabbed him roughly by his hair, yanking his head back and jabbing the gun threateningly into Oswald’s jaw. Oswald snarled at him, eyes wide, mouth a grimace. Edward trailed the gun slowly across Oswald's exposed neck declaring, “Slow and painful it _shall_ be.”

Edward felt himself heating up. He stared down at Oswald’s lips even as he jabbed the end of his gun harder into the smaller man’s throat. Oswald swallowed drawing Edward's attention to the movement. To that pale, delicate neck. He imagined wrapping his long fingers around it and squeezing. Choking the life out of Oswald. Hearing him gasp for breath. Imagined feeling the softness of his skin against his fingertips. Caressing down the fragile throat. Stroking across his jawline with his hands instead of the gun. He imagined more than that. His lips brushing over the edge of Oswald's jaw. His body pressing against the other smaller man's body as he shoved him against a wall. The feel of Oswald’s bare skin once he had ripped off…

Edward became uncomfortably aware of the eyes of everyone else in the room staring at him. Could they see his thoughts? It wasn't supposed to be this way! Oswald was his enemy. He was here to kill the man, not… 

Not do what he was thinking about just a moment ago! And yet, that thought excited him as well. He wanted it and he wanted to hear Oswald scream his name. Right! The other stuff was unimportant. It was about his name! That was all Edward _really_ wanted. To be called the Riddler. It would mean Oswald had finally acknowledged who he had become. On his own. The self he made without the Penguin. Ed would make him repeat it, again and again, until Oswald’s voice went hoarse, Ed’s gloved hand at his tantalizing throat. Not that thought again! Embarrassed, Edward shoved Oswald forcefully away from him, keeping his gun still aimed at the man.

Oswald stumbled but managed to stay on his feet, his eyes still glaring back at Edward. He would not show weakness before his once friend, now turned enemy. He had too much pride to give in. Besides, he was still livid from the near-death experience at Nygma's hands. He had nothing left to say to Edward this time. This time, he would not tell him he loved him. He would not beg for him to reconsider or spare his life. And he would never say that RIDICULOUS name! The Riddler! He would rather die than acknowledge this identity Nygma seemed so fixated on. An identity he had only gained by killing him. Oswald shook with rage.

“Scared, Oswald?” Edward asked mockingly, not realizing it was fury, not fear, that caused the Penguin’s body to tremble, “Well, you should be.”

As he mocked the Penguin, he stepped closer, invading Oswald’s space once more. Oswald lunged forward suddenly, taking Edward by surprise. The gun flew out of his grasp as Edward was tackled to the ground. Oswald screeched with rage as he began to pummel the now defenseless Riddler’s face. By the time Edward’s allies had pulled Oswald from him, he had a bloodied nose. After that there was a swift blow to the side of Oswald’s head. Butch tossed his limp form over his shoulder, as Barbara helped Edward to his feet.

“Nice job, Nygma.” Barbara told him sarcastically, “I thought you were here to kill him, not… whatever the hell that was.”

“I _am_ going to kill him.” Edward huffed, “But first he needs to show me some respect. I want him to understand that I don’t need him anymore. I’m my own man.”

“Yeah. Uh huh. Whatever you say.” Barbara rolled her eyes, “Just get rid of him. Don’t forget you still owe me Gotham.”


	2. Chapter 2

Oswald awoke to the dull throbbing pain in his head where Butch had knocked him out. The feeling left him dizzy and confused as he looked around himself trying to figure out where he was. He tried to sit up only to notice that he was restrained. Oswald could feel the leather straps binding his wrists and ankles and the coldness of the metal slab onto which he had been placed. The realization sent a chill down his spine.

“Good. You're awake. Wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun.”

“Ed?” Oswald called out in a daze.

“Actually, it's the Riddler, Oswald. I'm the Riddler. And by the time we are done here I will have you screaming it.” Ed said with a dark chuckle.

“I'll never call you by that, Edward.” Oswald spat defiantly.

"You won't have a choice." Edward sneered.

"I would never say anything so ridiculous, Ed." Oswald sniped back.

“Shut up.” Edward hissed.

“You will always just be Ed. Plain, dull Ed from the GCPD. Ed, the sniveling little nobody playing at villain.” Oswald taunted, “But guess what! You will _never_ be more than my shadow. I _made_ you, Ed!”

Edward lunged forward gripping Oswald’s throat with one hand and squeezing hard to silence him. Oswald choked. He struggled against his binds, desperate to free himself from the other man's tightening hold. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't get free. Edward leaned down until Oswald could feel his hot breath against the shell of his ear.

“I am not the Ed you knew, Oswald. And you may think you won’t call me Riddler, but, oh you will.” Edward crooned, “You will say it over and over as you beg for my mercy.”

Oswald's vision began to darken with the continued lack of oxygen. So this was how he would die? He swallowed hard beneath the pressure around his neck. Just as he began to feel himself fading, Edward finally released him. He gasped for air, chest heaving. 

Edward still felt the lingering sensation of Oswald's warm, soft skin against his fingers. A pleasant sensation. He rubbed his fingers together thinking of touching Oswald again. Edward turned away abruptly, willing his thoughts not to head in that direction. He hated Oswald. He wanted him to suffer and finally acknowledge him. That was all. That was all. Maybe if he repeated it enough it would become the truth.

When he turned back to his captive, Oswald was watching him, with a curious expression. Edward’s face reddened. Did he know? Why did he feel as though Oswald could see through him? Like he knew all his thoughts. He wished the man would stop making this so difficult. Just give in and acknowledge his chosen name so he could get this over with. So he could kill the man and be done with it.

“You know, Oswald, this could all be over if you'd just stop being so stubborn. You don’t have to endure any further pain.”

“Why do you care? So you can get on with killing me? I’ll let you wait.” Oswald replied as though reading his mind.

For Oswald, he believed it was only a matter of time before Ivy figured out where he was and came up with a rescue plan. She may not be the brightest henchwoman he had ever had. What more could you expect from someone with the naive mind of a child? But she was loyal. Surely, with her on his side, she would find a way to have his family of freaks come to rescue him.

“Have it your way.” Ed sneered. He proceeded with his plan to torture Oswald.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a simple device designed to inflict pain. Just the thing to torture the Penguin. The device was a variation of the classic rack torture. Edward would give Oswald the chance to say his name. If he refused, Edward asked a riddle. For every wrong answer, Oswald's limbs would be pulled further, stretching him passed his limit until he begged for mercy. That was the plan. There was only one problem. Oswald had yet to give even a single wrong answer and the machine had yet to be used.

"So, what's the plan? Are going to bore me to death with more of your ridiculous riddles?" Oswald taunted, feeling rather smug. The look on Edward's face was priceless. First it was surprised, then obviously irritated, before finally settling into an odd combination somewhere between admiration and resentment.

They had been at this for a couple of hours now with Edward unable to stump Oswald. Oswald saw through each one of his riddles. He was the only one ever able to keep up with Edward. To really understand the way his mind worked. It was infuriating!

"Take your time." Oswald yawned, "But if you can't beat me at even a single riddle, I don't know how you're ever going to go by that silly name you've chosen."

That was the last straw! Edward lost his temper. In a few quick strides, he had crossed the room and loomed over his captive.

"I don't need this machine to make you suffer!" Edward roared, striking Oswald across the face.

A bright red handprint bloomed across the bound man's cheek. Oswald gasped in surprise at the suddenness of the attack. He hadn't expected it somehow. Despite Edward's threats, a part of Oswald had been convinced it was all bark and no bite. Rather than inspiring fear, realizing how wrong he was only made him angrier.

"You should change your colors to yellow, you coward!" Oswald screeched, "Does it make you feel powerful? Hurting someone who can't even fight back!"

He was right and Edward knew it. That was what always hurt the most about Oswald's words. The terrible truths they revealed. He _had_ enjoyed holding power over a defenseless Oswald. It felt good to have his enemy at his mercy, to hold his life in his hands. And it was all the more satisfying that his captive was the Penguin. He had spent so long admiring this man. Even after everything he still had that same strong admiration. He would never admit it, but to be acknowledged by Oswald had meant everything to him once. Now, to hear this same man continue to mock and belittle him had been more than Edward could stand.

So he'd broken the rules of his own game, lost control, and hit him. It _was_ cowardly. But the way Oswald could get under his skin was like no one else. A weakness. Edward needed a moment. He needed to get away and cool his head.

To Oswald's great relief, Edward turned and walked away without another word. Despite putting on a brave front, Oswald's nerves had been on edge the entire game. Several times, Oswald almost gave the wrong answer to a riddle only to figure it out at the last moment. The thought of what those mistakes could have cost him filled him with dread. He shivered. 

Oswald wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He hoped Ed would be gone for a while. He hoped he would survive this to get his revenge. He hoped Ivy would come for him soon. He wondered if she was even bothering to try. After so many hours, he was beginning to have his doubts. He wished he had been nicer to her when he had the chance. Maybe if he had, she would have saved him by now.

With nothing else to occupy him, he escaped these thoughts the only way he could. His eyes fell closed, his body relaxed, and before he knew it, Oswald was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a long time before Edward had cooled down and was able to think levelheadedly once more. He hated the way Oswald could see through him and pick apart his vulnerabilities. It had always been fun to watch before. Back when they were still working together, he loved to see Oswald's ability aimed at their foes. Now it was his most annoying characteristic.

Edward steeled himself and entered the room where he was holding Oswald. He'd left his captive in the dark, but there was just enough light filtering in through closed window blinds to make out the man's still form. Right where Edward had left him. No surprise there. But as he drew closer, Edward heard something that did surprise him. He could hear light snoring.

Oswald really didn't take him seriously. Here he was captured by his enemy, waiting to be tortured or killed, and the man had still somehow managed to fall into a deep slumber. Edward approached and stood there just quietly watching the sleeping Oswald. 

He wasn't sure why he lingered or why he didn't want to disturb his prisoner's rest. But it was something he always found intriguing about the Penguin, since the first time he'd seen him sleep. Back when they hardly knew each other and he'd been keeping Oswald for entirely different reasons, nursing him back to health. For most people, rest softened their features, harsh expressions becoming peaceful. But not Oswald. His grumpy frown persisted even in sleep. It was evident on his face now just like back then. Edward smiled down fondly without even realizing it. The grumpy sleeping face was just too endearing.

On an impulse, Edward reached out a hand, lightly smoothing down the furrow in the sleeping man's brow and brushing hair out of his face. He combed through the soft strands, chuckling lightly as they stuck out at odd angles. A fluffed up mess. Oswald continued to sleep, unaware of his nemesis' tender touches. With a finger, Edward traced down the contour of Oswald's cheekbone down to rest slightly against parted pink lips. He stroked over them absentmindedly. They felt surprisingly soft against his fingertips and Edward blushed at the thoughts this elicited. He jerked his hand away as though burned. 

His mind was suddenly racing. What was THAT?! It was almost something resembling affection. No! It was affection! But how could he possibly feel something like that for the man lying before him? This man was a heartless traitor, his enemy and nothing else. Not anym...

His thoughts were interupted by the sound of a pained groan. Oswald thrashed in his restraints. Finally awake? 

"Ed!" Oswald called out as though in pain.

Not awake. A nightmare? Oswald's voice hushed into barely audible mumbling. Edward leaned down to hear what he was saying.

"Don't... mmmh... no, please..." Oswald murmured.

Edward smirked with satisfaction. Was Oswald being tortured in his dreams? Maybe he did take him seriously after all.

"No, don't die..." desperation in his soft whispers.

The smirk died on Edward's face. Oswald _didn't_ want him to die? Even after everything?! Edward grit his teeth, clenched his fist. Oswald was supposed to hate him without remorse for what he had done! Edward knew it was unforgivable. But what if it wasn't?

It was too much. Edward's resolve was quickly unraveling from just those few words. This was all wrong! It wasn't meant to be this way!

Oswald continued to toss in his sleep, unaware of the inner turmoil his captor was struggling against. Edward closed his eyes trying to think. Trying _not_ to feel. It was too late. He had made up his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was dark and quiet even as his thoughts were not. Edward sat in a chair in the corner of the room, waiting for Oswald to wake. He fidgeted a little trying to settle his anxious mind. Trying to come to peace with the decision he had already made. His mind was set. Once Oswald woke, Edward would go through with it. No turning back. 

Oswald's eyes finally fluttered open, blinking away the sleep in his eyes and yawning. His eyes unfocused and groggy with none of their usual sharpness. Until they landed on Edward. Then Oswald's eyes snapped open, all trace of his previous drowziness gone in an instant. His intense glare pierced through the darkness.

"Good of you to finally join me." Edward began, blandly, "Now that you're awake, there is one last thing I need from you."

"Let me guess. Call you the Riddler?" Oswald rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Edward's tone was low. He averted his gaze from Oswald, choosing to focus on the floor instead.

"Never!" Oswald stated spitefully.

Of course. Typical Oswald. Edward sighed. It was disappointing. He hadn't really expected any different, but he had wanted to try one last time before Oswald was gone.

Something about his cool demeanor left Oswald feeling strange. And the way Edward wouldn't look him in the eye. Where was the confidence he had shown earlier? The way Edward sat so still and rigid wasn't right. Where was the relaxed poise with which he had earlier carried himself? Something had changed while he slept. And Oswald wasn't certain what that meant for him. It was unsettling.

Edward stood up from his seat, walking towards his captive. Oswald's eyes widened in apprehension, despite trying to appear calm. Edward could see the way his chest rapidly rose and fell with panicked breaths. He imagined Oswald's heart beating frantically within as fear began to gnaw at him. Yes, he could see it now. It hadn't been there before, but it was now. Funny Oswald would only take him seriously after he'd already made up his mind.

Edward reached down and began loosening the bindings around Oswald's ankles. Once his legs were free Oswald kicked out viciously at Edward. He missed. Edward leaped back out of the way. He had expected this as well.

"What are you doing?" Oswald demanded, still trapped by the restraints around his wrists.

"I am _trying_ to unbind you." Edward huffed exasperated. 

Why would he do that? Panicked thoughts whirred through Oswald's mind. This was it! Edward had given up and was just going to kill him. He had to think of something. Some way to stall him or distract him. Oswald wasn't ready to die again.

"So you've given up then?" Oswald taunted, "I knew I was right about you. You thought you could be somebody when you got rid of me. But you're still the same unremarkable Ed as before."

Edward ignored him and moved to start undoing the fastenings around Oswald's wrists. It didn't matter what Oswald said now. He already knew the truth and he had already decided his course no matter what happened next.

Oswald watched in horror as Edward continued moving toward him. That same bland expressionless face. Nothing like the Ed he knew. Oswald's previous words seemed to have no effect, but he had to keep trying. He thrashed and kicked, desperate to do anything to free himself. Oswald didn't feel at full strength, his joints aching from being held in their uncomfortable position for so long. Edward easily overpowered him. His words left as his only defense.

"I could never call you the Riddler! Your entire persona is based on a lie!" Oswald yelled trying to rile Edward, "And there is NOTHING you can do about it!"

Still nothing. Strong hands pinned Oswald down and he was powerless to stop it. He felt the phantom pain of a bullet piercing his gut. The cold water. His last breath. The memory of it filled him with terror. Not again. He couldn't do that again! His body shook and he was afraid. Then Ed's expression changed.

Hush. Spoken so softly. Breath against his cheek. Edward had leaned in close to Oswald's face and whispered to quiet him. This part he hadn't planned. But he never thought he would see Oswald this way. His fear fully on display. Edward thought he would hide it till the end, the Penguin's pride too great to show such vulnerability. 

"Oswald, I'm not going to hurt you." Edward soothed. He moved his hands so that instead of being clamped around his wrists they were holding Oswald's hands. He stroked across the skin, shushing until Oswald's struggling stopped. Edward had never intended to be so gentle. To allow his feelings to color his actions. After all, this man was still his enemy. He meant to let Oswald go, but beyond that...

Beyond that Edward was not sure. But he knew now. The reason he was so desperate for this man's approval. The reason he had stalled this man's death. The reason he kept having those intrusive thoughts about the man who was supposed to be his enemy. He hated the truth, but it didn't change the fact that he was in love with Oswald Cobblepot. And he didn't want to hurt him again. He couldn't watch him die again. So he would let Oswald go.


	6. Chapter 6

Oswald had settled in his grasp and Edward was just about to begin explaining himself, when there was a loud crash from outside the room. What the...? There shouldn't be anyone else here, besides himself and Oswald. If Barbara and the rest showed up now it would be trouble. Edward turned to look towards the source of the ruckus.

The door was catapulted open by a heavy foot from the other side. It was worse than Barbara. In strolled a man and woman that Edward had never seen before, wearing outfits that made his garish green suit look tame by comparison. They both looked like something out of a science fiction novel. The man with his odd metallic suit, some sort of helmet (like an astronaut?), and frosty white hair. And the woman also decked out in metallic pieces over a suit of dark shimmering fabric and bulging goggles covering half her face. A third person skipped in behind them and Edward finally understood who they were. There was the ditzy redhead from before, and these must be Oswald's "freaks."

"Ivy!" Oswald exclaimed in joyful surprise, unable to believe it, "Victor, Bridget! You all came for me." 

"Duh. That's what families do, Pengy." Ivy chirped merrily, before turning her attention to Edward to threaten, "And you better back up, Riddleguy, if you know what's good for you."

"It's the Riddler." Edward sulked, raising his hands up in surrender and taking a careful step back. The group had come in carrying strange looking weapons. He didn't yet know what they did and he was not eager to find out seeing as he himself was unarmed.

The man and woman, Victor and Bridget (Edward assumed), pointed their weapons in his direction as Ivy stepped forward to pull Oswald to his feet. She briefly wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a hug before handing him his cane. Oswald accepted both the embrace and the cane with a grateful thank you. After all his regrets before, Oswald was determined to at least try to be nice to Ivy. He did owe her for this.

"So what do you want to do about this guy, boss?" Bridget waved her weapon to indicate Edward, "I could toast him for ya, nice and crispy."

"Why do that when it would be so wasteful?" Victor interjected, voice dripping with disdain, "I could always freeze him instead. I needed a new test subject for my newest formula."

The woman glared at the man for shooting down her offer to make his own instead. What made his plan better than hers? So what if it was wasteful. She was pretty sure Oswald wanted this guy to be wasted. She didn't hold back from telling him so earning a glare from him in return. 

Clearly, the two did not get along. They continued bickering over what to do about Edward, as though he were not standing right there. Edward of course had his own opinions, namely being that he didn't want what either of them were suggesting. Not that he got much say in the matter.

"Stop it, you two. I'll decide what we're doing." Oswald interrupted.

Edward looked hopefully over at Oswald only to see him studying him with cold eyes. Oh dear. Edward dropped his gaze back down to his feet, realizing that this might all go very badly for him. But, surely Oswald realized that this whole rescue was unnecessary. Edward was just about to let him go before his allies arrived. Edward had already told him he wasn't going to hurt him. That had to count for something, didn't it?

"We're taking him with us." Oswald announced, "Ivy, do you still have that stuff with you? The perfume you used before?"

"You bet'cha." Ivy chimed enthustiastically, bouncing in place.

"Good. Use it on Ed." Oswald smirked.

Edward didn't like Oswald's tone hearing these words. He didn't know what this perfume was that Oswald was having used on him, but, based on the suggestions made by the rest of the Penguin's companions, he was sure it was nothing good. But it could be worse. At least Oswald hadn't decided to kill him yet. Probably.


	7. Chapter 7

The redhead strolled up beside him with a wide grin. It was odd how friendly she looked despite what she was about to do to him. Well, Edward didn't know exactly what she was about to do to him, but he was sure he wouldn't like it. Not with the smug expression Oswald was wearing. He fought the urge to try to flee or talk his way out of this. He knew one wrong move on his part and he'd be dead. After all, Oswald's other two lackeys still had weapons aimed at him. So he held still as Ivy approached him.

The woman pulled a little bottle out of her pocket. Edward expected to be sprayed with the mystery substance at any moment and some unknown horror to overtake him. Would it melt his flesh? To his surprise, Ivy spritzed her own wrist and held it up under his nose.

"Do you like my perfume?" Ivy asked.

What kind of joke was this? Why would Oswald care what he thought about this woman's perfume? He was just about to start demanding answers, but when he inhaled sharply the effect was immediate. His mind became clouded the moment his nose registered the scent. 

"It's nice." Edward said with unfocused eyes. _Why did he say that?!_ Edward began to panic internally.

"Make sure it's working." Oswald commanded.

"Right, um... hop on one leg!" Ivy blurted out.

As if he would do something so ridiculous! Even under threat, Edward was not about to-

He was hopping up and down in place balanced on a single foot just as ordered. _What was going on?_ Edward tried desperately to make himself stop, but to no avail. Eventually, Ivy ordered him to stop and only then did Edward's silly bouncing cease.

"Now act like a chicken!" Ivy ordered.

Instantly, Edward began flapping his arms like wings and making the most absurd clucking noises. The movements were not his own. To his horror, it was beyond his power to control. He fought as much as he could, but only once Ivy told him to was he able to stop. Ivy giggled and even Oswald quirked a smile. Edward felt like a fool. It was humiliating.

"Good work, Ivy." Oswald praised, "Now tell him to follow us. I don't want to be bothered if Barbara and the rest show up."

"Okie dokie." Ivy agreed, "You heard him, let's go Riddleguy."

It really was the oddest feeling. Edward hated having no control over his own body. But there was nothing he could do about that now. His feet moved forward of their own accord following after Oswald and his people just as he was told.

Soon they were all seated in the car that Oswald's allies had arrived in. Edward was seated between the woman named Bridget, who kept her weapon pointed at him menacingly, and Oswald, who looked forward as though he wasn't there. Sandwiched between enemies. Even if the mind controlling substance wore off, Edward would have no way to escape. 

He stared into his lap, trying to calm himself. If Oswald had wanted him dead, he would already be dead. Right? He wished he could speak to Oswald and explain himself. But he had been ordered to sit still and stay quiet. And whether Edward wanted to or not, he complied. It didn't stop his mind from running through every possibility, looking for some way out of this. He focused on trying to flex his fingers. Maybe he could somehow gain back control. Maybe if he concentrated hard enough. Edward kept willing himself to move, but it was no use. Eventually his mind began to wander. If only he had done things differently, he wouldn't be in this mess.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward was taken to the Van Dahl mansion. It was strange to be back here. With Oswald. Alive. He looked over at the man. Judging by his expression, Oswald seemed to be having similar feelings. The place no longer felt like home to either one of them.

At Ivy's command, Edward followed Oswald inside. With each room they passed, he was reminded of the memories of better times. All those moments between himself and Oswald. Memories that were now painful under current circumstances. It was jarring the way everything was more or less the same as Oswald had left it before Ed's attempt to kill him. It made the differences all the more glaring. 

Upon passing his self portrait, Oswald paused to see Edward's handiwork, a bright green question mark marring its surface. Edward winced. He'd never thought Oswald would actually see it. The man continued forward, face blank and giving nothing away to Edward. Oswald hobbled around and seated himself on the sofa near the fireplace. Another place so filled with meaning for them now turned bitter. Edward remained standing as did Oswald's allies. Only Firefly stepped forward and, using the weapon (turned out it was a flamethrower) in her hands, lit a fire. The room began to warm even as the strained atmosphere remained chilly.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Ivy inquired, indicating Edward.

"I haven't decided yet." Oswald admitted coldly, as though the man in question were not standing right there to hear it, "how long does the perfume's effect last?" 

"Hmmm. Not sure." Ivy shrugged.

"Can you make him obey whatever I say?"

"Worth a shot." Ivy replied unsure, "Hey, Riddleguy, you have to do whatever Oswald tells you to, kay?"

"Yes. Whatever you say." Edward answered. It wasn't as though he had a choice. The perfume was still clouding his mind.

"Thank you, Ivy." Oswald said before directing his attention back to Edward, "Sit down, Ed."

Edward sat, falling into the seat instantly. It seemed Ivy could transfer the ability to give orders to someone else. This suited Oswald well. It would make things easier, not having to relay everything through Ivy first. Before he decided what to do about Ed, there was something he needed to know.

"Were you telling the truth?" Oswald asked Edward abruptly, "You must answer me honestly."

"What?" Edward was unable to answer, not understanding what Oswald had meant to ask.

"Before, when you were removing the restraints... you said you wouldn't hurt me. Did you really mean that?"

This time, Edward understood. He did not try to fight the perfume's influence either. He wanted nothing more than the chance to explain himself and for Oswald to believe him. That Oswald was asking him these questions was a great relief and he felt himself relaxing just a bit as he opened his mouth to speak.

"I did. I was about to release you before _they_ ," Edward gestured to Bridget, Victor, and Ivy, "showed up. And I had no intention of hurting you."

Oswald nodded to himself, looking away from Edward momentarily. Edward had to be telling the truth. Unless this was all an act. What if the perfume had lost its effect already? What if Edward was just playing along? Lolling him into a false sense of security. Oswald wasn't ready to believe the man who had shot to kill him, held him against his will, and attempted to torture him had changed his mind so quickly. Why would he? What reason could the Riddler possibly have had for letting him go? It had to be a lie to save himself now that the tables were turned.

"Leave us." Oswald told his allies, "There is something I want to discuss with Edward."

Ivy was about to protest, but Oswald cut her off, "Privately."

"We'll be right outside if you need us, boss." Bridget said, giving one last threatening glare in Edward's direction as she departed. Victor merely shrugged following behind her. 

Ivy turned to go as well, pausing at the door with a worried expression to add, "Be careful."

Once they were alone, Oswald turned his attention back to Edward. He studied the man thoughtfully before voicing his thoughts, "If what you say is true, it does change some things."

"It is the truth, Oswald." Edward assured eagerly.

"Only one way to know for certain." Oswald thought aloud, "If the perfume is still working, you would have to do whatever I tell you."

Oswald drew out the dagger hidden in his cane. Edward tensed. His eyes flicked between the blade in Oswald's hand up to the man's eyes. He already knew what Oswald was thinking and the thought sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oswald, please. You don't have to do this." Edward pleaded desperately, shaking his head.

"Hold still, Ed."

Edward had no choice. His movements stilled as Oswald drew closer to him. The man lifted the dagger to Edward's neck, making his intentions clear. The only way to test Edward's words: if Edward was lying, he would move to save himself. If he was telling the truth then he'd be...

"This is your punishment for trying to kill me, Edward." Oswald whispered viciously in his ear, "If you're telling the truth, the consolation is that this will be quick. You won't suffer. Much."

Edward remained silent. There was nothing more he could do to save himself. Begging hadn't spared Oswald when it had been his turn for revenge. Edward doubted he would fare any better were he to try pleading for his life. Or telling Oswald that he loved him. Resigned to his fate, Edward grit his teeth and shut his eyes. Cold metal pressed into his neck. Edward's breath hissed out in fearful anticipation. 

"Do it." He rasped.

A moment passed in tense silence. Oswald removed the blade and sheathed it back into his cane. He leaned back away from a confused Edward, still trembling from the experience. The man had passed his test. Oswald could never hurt him. Not Edward. Never. Even if Ed had been lying to him, he never intended to go through with it. He didn't even know if he was capable of hurting him. Even after everything the man had put him through, the thought of losing him was too painful. Oswald hated his weak heart and the way it still longed for Ed. There was only one thing left to do.

"I believe you now." Oswald stated, "but I still don't understand. Why would you let me go? Answer me truthfully."

"Because I love you." Edward blurted.

Oswald gasped. Eyes widened at the revelation. It couldn't be... but Edward had to be telling the truth! The perfume was still in effect. He'd just witnessed the proof of that.

"What happens now?" Edward sighed. He knew Oswald still cared for him too. But was it enough? Could they ever really get passed all the pain they had caused one another? Edward had been ready to release Oswald, but he still wasn't ready to forgive everything himself. He didn't believe Oswald would be either. It was all too much.

"Geez! Will you two just kiss and make up already?" Ivy popped out from behind the door, rolling her eyes as she spoke, "It's so obvious he like, well, likes you."

"Ivy, I told you I wanted to be alone!" Oswald yelled indignantly, face turning beet red from embarrassment. 

Edward, on the otherhand, was still under the perfume's influence. He had no choice but to obey. At least, that would be his excuse for his actions later. He grabbed Oswald's face and pulled him into a kiss, effectively shutting up any further scolding the man may have directed at Ivy.

And maybe it could be that easy. It didn't fix everything. They would still have to talk things out and work together to heal the damage they both caused. But that could wait for now. For now, Edward had his arms wrapped around the man he loved and was finally indulging in a desire he had harbored for quite a long time. Oswald returned the kiss with equal intensity. It seemed whatever doubts he had were wiped from his mind as well. At least for now. 

There is no telling how long the two may have remained wrapped up in each other, lost in a world all their own, if not for Oswald's strange new family. All three had been there. The whole time. Eavesdropping on the conversation. A loud whistle sounded from the door, followed by calls of, "Get a room!"

Oswald broke the kiss to screech at them to leave. Edward laughed, finally feeling the earlier tension leave his body. Oswald turned back to him bashfully, a small smile lighting his face.

"This isn't an order," Oswald began nervously, "but will you kiss me again?"

"Gladly." Edward answered before leaning back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I've been in an Ivy mood lately. Could anyone tell? Really miss her interactions with Oswald. And the rest of the freak family.


End file.
